Talk:Monument of Honor
My monument of honor doesn't look like this. It has a big statue in the blue stuff as well. Here's a screenie of it. http://img440.imageshack.us/img440/8665/gw038mz9.jpg --24.78.143.71 03:20, 2 September 2007 (CDT) *Ditto. I think this is linked to the amount of maxed titles you have. Do you happen to have 5-9 maxed titles? -WNxZexion 09:45, 2 September 2007 (CDT) **Yea, I've got 9 maxed I think. --24.78.143.71 19:32, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::Exactly. I'm about to hit 10, so I'll see if it changes further into the Kind Of A Big Deal title track. RoseOfKali 16:49, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Jefe Is there any information on as to how many titles are displayed max? also is it known wether a not maxed title such as lucky will grow as your title does, or does it not even make a difference? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.61.91.70 ( ) }. the deep, but no urgoz? why is there a title you can show for doing the deep, but not for urgoz? doesn't seem fair. Anikulapo 21:31, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Did you even check? I doubt that there is a title for completing The Deep but not for Urgoz's Warren. --Kale Ironfist 21:40, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::The titles are still being added. Some others to look for are Legendary protector, all guardian titles, and legendary skill hunter. Also, the sweet tooth and drunkard requirements are not confirmed to be from the first rank -Ezekiel 05:28, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::: I have Drunkard r1, but can't display it. Ichimaru 11:18, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :::My ranger has completed Urgoz a number of times and the monument does not recognize it, but I'll have to do it again to see if the game will remember it now since it sounds like that is what's needed. Anikulapo 08:12, 5 September 2007 (CDT) On another note, does The Deep have to be completed after the release of GWEN for the title to be available? I've done it twice in the past and that title wasn't available to me. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 11:10, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Yes. 11:30, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Probably because before the release of GWEN the game did not keep track of whether you completed the mission or not. (Unlike the Sorrow's Furnace quests, which the game did keep track of.) RoseOfKali 16:39, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Do you have to complete it in HM too? Talos935 15:48, 9 September 2007 (CDT) I think its after the GWEN realese becaue i beat the Deep 4 times and i cant display it either Doom Box!!! 15:08, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Gamer Rank It's not true that u can show gamer rank 2+! im rank 2 (pro skillz) and can actally NOT show the title yet. Can anybody confirm that? :Confirmed. I suspect it displays at rank 3. Rette Alarix 129.105.122.65 14:38, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::That sucks. I love my Pro Skillz title. Screw the idiotic numchuck skillz. They should let me show it at rank 2! I PROTEST!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:51, 5 September 2007 (CDT) DoA Saw a SS of a DoA title (conqueror of the Domain of Anguish), no idea what the requirements are. --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 09:59, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Yes i obtain this today, require is to camplete all quest's and kill Mallyx. 150px ~ Wrzosek ::This isn't retroactive =( Caasig 05:08, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Vanquisher The Monument is allowing me to display my Elonan Vanquisher title, so i'll make a section for those titles on the page. SarielV 23:42, 5 September 2007 (CDT) SF The Sorrow Furnace one displayes after you complete Final Assault, which comes after the To Sorrow Furnace quest, does that count as the same chain though? [[User:Gonzo|'Gonzo']] (talk | ) 09:09, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Can you do The Final Assault without doing To Sorrow's Furnace? --84.24.206.123 09:46, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::It's not possible to get Final Assault without completing To Sorrow's Furnace. I don't know what would happen if you partied with someone who had it active and then finished it though. -Ezekiel 11:28, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::: I partied w/ a guildie to do Final Assault to finish my baby moa on a char that had not done the SF questline, was able to accept and complete the quest, the title does not appear for me. Anikulapo 22:47, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I completed that quest chain before the release of Eye of the North, and it doesn't show up as a possible achievement to display. Looks like you have to finish Final Assault again for it to show up. -Gildan Bladeborn 11:56, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::::: Title appeared for me after completing the Final Assault. 91.104.19.65 :::::: I completed the SF chain before the release of EotN, and none of my chars can display the statuette. Actually, I can now take the "Final Assault" quest outside the war camp again. Very, very uncool :( ::::::: Final Assault has always been repeatable. -Ezekiel 02:16, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Well, my grief is not that it's repeatable, but that I have to do it again to make my statues appear :/ ::::::::: I thought the same thing as you for a moment today, til I rememebred something from way back. Completing the Final Assault is NOT in fact the final reward for Sorrows Furnace, the final reward is off the dwarven prospecter outside of Deldrimor War Camp. On a character who previously beat sorros, all you need to do is beat "The Final Assault" again, speak to the dwarf in charge in Sorrows for the reward, then go back and see the prospecter for the final reward. You'll then gain the HoM stuff without having to beat all the other quests a second time. --85.62.18.8 00:57, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Personally I went back there to get a Black Moa anyway, it is soooo much easier with heroes -Ezekiel 12:34, 26 October 2007 (UTC) FoW/UW I took the liberty to add the Legendary Defender of Ascalon and the conqueror of FoW to the list. I'm assuming there is also a conqueror of UW, however I'd like confirmation from someone who has already achieved this before adding it to the article.French Connections 14:00, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Last night a group of us completed all the quests in UW, and no new monument options appeared. Maybe you have to vanquish it? 24.6.103.1 14:32, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::That's bizarre... O_O I don't think vanquishing it will do anything, tho. It should be comparable to the FOW requirement, meaning all the quests. Did you complete ALL the quests after the release of GWEN, or were some completed before and you just finished the rest? RoseOfKali 15:08, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::OOH! OOH! Has anyone tried walking into UW with hero Gwen in their party? Maybe her mother's Ghost has a quest or something, which will complete the UW quest list? RoseOfKali 15:10, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::: Um.. yes? Go to the Gwen hero page, it says stuff at the bottom 'bout Gwen's convo with mother in UW. [[user:Eronth|‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 15:39, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Guild did all of UW yesterday, got the monument Nietzsche 21:06, 9 September 2007 (CDT) currently FoW and UW are somewhat bugged, teams that complete these are having mixed results when it comes to being able to display a title Does anyone know if you have to complete all the quests in one trip or can they be done over multiple visits to get the monument? Just wondering since the quests disappear from your log each time you leave. —Vendetta411 00:23, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :I assume it's in one sitting, but I haven't done it -Ezekiel 02:36, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::I read that Eternal Conqueror of The Underworld needs to be achieved in one run in which you complete all the missions. Is that true? And is it the same for Eternal Conqueror of The Fissure of Woe? °*° Fei °*° 15:31, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::The only stops you may make are breaks within FoW/UW itself. FoW is easy, tho. 8man party kicks ass there so bad if you can lure a bit -- -- (s)talkpage 15:34, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::It's a question of time, not of difficult. Doing all the quests in one run needs a lot of time at pc without stopping... °*° Fei °*° 16:51, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Finaally have mine after 4 try... Monument of Honor at 20 maxed titles Have the title "I have many leather-bound books" (rank 4) This is what my statue looks like if someone wants to post it. If you need to see I have the title to verify the statue, ill upload a cap of that as well Mike The Psycho 18:46, 6 September 2007 (CDT) So now we have monument for maxed titles 0-4, 5-9, 10-14, and 20-24. Need one for 15-19... RoseOfKali 05:04, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Never mind that ^... Anyone have 25+? RoseOfKali 05:06, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Added 15-19 Yesterday, I wanna see the "God Amongst Mere Mortals" hall. [[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 09:45, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Unfortunately my graphics card doesn't display the monument properly, otherwise I'd toss up a screencap of 25+: http://img249.imageshack.us/img249/3108/monumentswd3.jpg It's basically the same as the one for 20+, but with a beam of blue light from the ceiling illuminating the entire monument. http://img524.imageshack.us/img524/5259/beamxu4.jpg If anyone wants to take a proper screencapture of it, feel free to contact me in-game. --Exa 20:46, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Here is a screen shot to verify that the monument is the same for r4 and r5 of the koabd track. IMGhttp://img.photobucket.com/albums/v201/tufnel/gw024.jpg[/IMG] 72.11.116.63 18:18, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :That's not the same, there's a beam of light on top and bottom --Gimmethegepgun 18:30, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Yeah, your right. Its a very subtle difference but it should probably be revised. Im not on GW for a bit, but if anyone wants to crop that screenie above, its alright with me. 72.11.116.63 23:46, 24 September 2007 (CDT) I was looking and according to my friends and the official wiki the beam of light streaming from the face of the statue is there because they have filled their hall ie 5 titles, 5 armors, 11 destroyer weapons, 20 minipets, and 5 heros/pets. Not because they have 25 maxed titles. I think there's simply no progression in the Honor monument after a certain point. It looks the same to me at r6, the final tier, as it did at r5 (never had a r4 monument to personally compare against, so I'm not sure about that one).--Exa 11:42, 16 October 2007 (UTC) A shot of the tapestry at all levels is up at the official wiki (can't use it here because of copyright issues). There are indeed 6 levels. SarielV 08:33, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Guardian Titles? Noticed we don't have any of the Guardian Titles or the Legendary guardian title on here. Can someone check any of these titles? -Ezekiel 05:59, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Here. I've taken the liberty of uploading a screenshot of all my monuments, someone more literate than me can do the actual article :p :Also, guardian displays as that silly map, the insignia is the same as protector, with the Hard Mode helmet above it in gold. Legendary Vanquisher has the same insignia as the Vanquishers, the monument is the same as the Legendary Carto/Protector/Guardian. :If there's anything I missed, let me know! Mdkblackwolf 10:07, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Pictures of Trophies I was thinking, why not link the name of the trophies to pictures of them? Comments?[[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 09:47, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Agreed. People should attempt to take the pictures during the little cinematic when they are being added, which grants the best view of the statue. We could even make it into a table-like gallery, kind of like the armor galleries. This will remove about half the text currently on the page describing all the statues. RoseOfKali 15:06, 9 September 2007 (CDT) I uploaded 3 of the trophies. Fortune, Misfortune, Hero of Elona. . I hope this helps. I took the screenshots during the cinematic. Kunpapa 12:20, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Titan Quest Has anyone completed the Titan Quest series in Tyria after the relase of GW:EN? I wonder if it has a statue as well. :I would doubt it, it's a non-repeatable quest so anyone that already had it done should be able to claim it now, someone would've mentioned it by now if that was so. -Ezekiel 05:01, 12 September 2007 (CDT) No tapestry? No tapestry to activate this one??? It took mine from my inventory!!!!(Am Bups 08:41, 17 September 2007 (CDT)) Sweet Tooth The article says that the Sweet Tooth's trophy can be displayed when you "obtain a''' rank in the Sweeth Tooth title track". I think this isn't any rank in the title but only the maximum one (Connoisseur of Confectionaries) because I have achieved rank 1 but I can't display anything. Fei 18:25, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :Sorry about that, I made it like that during the launch when I didn't know which rank was needed. So I left it on "a rank" which is completely ambiguous between "any rank" and "a specific but not mentioned rank" -Ezekiel 19:33, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Wisdom? Does Wisdom title(the ID golds one) show in here? Cause I can't see it being mentioned on the page, I wanna know if i really have to max it out to display it.TwilightRhapsody 05:47, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :What rank of wisdom do you have? You're right it's not mentioned, every other listed pve title is only displayed on the max rank so it is likely the same for wisdom and treasure hunter. -Ezekiel 08:38, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::First rank approaching second :(. was just curious about the investment that takes to get the monument, as the max (Source of Wisom @ 10,000) seems a bit daunting. TwilightRhapsody 09:16, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yikes, I agree. It is possible that it can be shown on a lower rank, but it would be the only PvE title to do so. -Ezekiel 09:36, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm r3 and I do not get an option to display it. -- Enigma 09:53, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I was r6 in chest title and was unable to display it. Now i'm r7 and i can. Also, the same is for wisdom title. I'm r6 atm, and can't display it. Xaphan67 16:57, 6 October 2007 (UTC) So you can confirm "Legendary Treasure Hunter" with a r7 requirement? awesome, just need to pick where to put it, I think treasure hunter and wisdom should be linked, possibly also with the lucky titles. -Ezekiel 04:14, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yes I confirm r7 is the requirement. Here is some usefull links : Eternal Treasure Hunter : http://img260.imageshack.us/my.php?image=chestsvi2.jpg Eternal Source of Wisdom : http://img205.imageshack.us/my.php?image=wisdomut5.jpg Monument of Honnor with r5 KoABD title (25 to 29 maxed titles) : http://img442.imageshack.us/my.php?image=r5koabdov5.jpg ::::::(sry i don't know how to upload images on wiki, so i used ImageShack) Xaphan67 13:29, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Uh... that looks the same as the r4 posted earlier in this talk... care to elaborate? It looks the same... does it even change? Resetting indent, It's not the same, there's a column of light above and below it, exactly as mentioned above. -Ezekiel 09:34, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :I hope Xaphan67 doesn't mind if I upload the r5 KOABD to the article. I will give him credit for it and license as a screenshot. RoseOfKali 21:26, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Master of the north proof Since I know someone will ask, its here. :Nice. Sirocco 02:37, 19 October 2007 (UTC) sunspear lightbringer I'll add these to the list, seems like they're no different from the other rep titles. I have Spearmarshal and can't display it yet, so it has to be rank 10 to display. I assume the same for Lightbringer. 70.209.186.147 04:33, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :The previous was my comment. I realized that the reputation tracks were just all ungrouped, so I put them together. Also grouped the guardian and protector lines, since they all count for Legendary Guardian. RoseOfKali 05:25, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Don't know why sunspear and lightbringer weren't with the Eotn factions. I do think that Luxon and Kurzick should be different though. While they are present in PvE (especially with the PvE only skills) they behave like a PvP title in that they can be displayed at lower than max rank and are account based rather than character based. Also to even add to these titles requires being in an aligned guild. They are similar but not quite the same as the other reputation titles. -Ezekiel 07:29, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Edit button overkill Am I the only one seeing about 20 edit buttons across each other at the last line of the reputation section? --Progger 10:12, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :Get a bigger screen for a better lineup. I have thesame problem :) Downstairs on the widescreen, it looks much better. -- -- (s)talkpage 10:14, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::I just noticed this problem too, I don't think a wider monitor is the solution. http://img233.imageshack.us/my.php?image=monumentofhonorguildwikid5.png Mechasoupx 16:14, 4 November 2007 (UTC) In the older versions the edit glitch isnt there but when reverting it comes back again, plus i have a 1280x1024 screen and im seeing it--Chris1645 20:54, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Slaver's Exile monument? Looks like every elite area has one except Slavers. Rette Alarix 17:34, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Since they've rolled cartography, protector, guardian and vanquisher into one title that one might be in there too. Seeing as you must complete Slavers on NM and HM to max Master of the North. (Okay so technically you don't have to, you could get the other 1001/1031 points) -Ezekiel 00:11, 20 November 2007 (UTC) /sigh I highly dislike how you cannot rearrange the trophies manually, the setups they give me are very unappealing, heres to hope they fix it. Matrim 03:08, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :I second that, trying to get the ones you want to display on the monument is a real pain. Bump FTW! If anyone from Anet reads this, a simple user interface where the trophies are buttons. Click 5 and there they are. Tired of my weak protector trophy showing up when just finishing it gives a much nicer one. Sindy go boom 21:16, 25 January 2008 (UTC) completed monuments and changes to display I have 16 completed titles and 4 completed monuments (titles, heroes, minipets and armor). My Monument of Honor appears just as it did when I had 16 completed titles and 3 completed monuments. Based on the description for this Monument, I expected the appearance to change to what it would be if I had KOABD r4 - adding my 16 completed titles and my 4 completed monuments. How exactly does this work, then? Do I need to complete all 5 monuments for any of them to have an affect on the display of the Honor Monument? --TdT 20071221 :You don't get a title from completing Monuments, what made you think you would? Also, put new comments on the bottom --Gimmethegepgun 01:06, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::I never said that I thought I'd get a title for completing the monuments. What I said was that based on the information I read previously here and elsewhere, completing a single monument would change the appearance of the HoM in a fashion similar to a completed monument acting as a virtual tick against the KOABD title track, so that a toon with 16 completed titles and 4 completed monuments would have an HoM that would appear as if you were KOABD r4 as opposed to KOABD r3. Although I apologise for not posting my new comment at the bottom, I must request that responses to comments be kept in the accurate context of the given comment to avoid discussion threads potentially turning into flame-fests and to maintain the functional validity of this wiki. ::I was able to confirm the impact of completed monuments on HoM appearance by completing the weapon monument. Upon completing the last monument, I had to rezone before the change occurred, causing my HoM to appear as if I had KOABD r4 instead of KOABD r3. I would also like to request that someone reword the note under the heading "description" to make it a bit clearer that all 5 monuments need to be completed in order for completed monuments to count as a virtual KOABD rank up for the purposes of HoM appearance. I wont do this myself for fear that I'll be accused of expecting a title for modifying a wiki article. -- TdT 20071222 :::It seemed clear to me before, but I made a tiny addition that might help people who are confused. 04:03, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Thank you, the wording now totally clarifies it! -- TdT 20071222 :::::So, by "completed" you mean every displayable hero has to be on the hero monument to count? Or only 5 to fill the display? Every existing miniature? Or only 20? Does "completed" mean that the '''display is filled, but you don't need more than that? RoseOfKali 22:38, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Completed means no more free spots. Just like an armor monument with 5 sets is full. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:45, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::So, you need to have all 11 Destroyer items displayed? Bogus... >_< My necro doesn't need martial weapons... RoseOfKali 22:48, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Anet's a bitch, and then there's GW2 --- -- (s)talkpage 22:49, 2 January 2008 (UTC) meh :/ i filled all monuments and appearance of monument of honor didn't change... still looks like it did - koabd 1 :So, you got 20 minis, 11 destroyer weapons, 5 heros, 5 armor sets, and 5 title displays? Did you rezone after displaying the last item? (sign your posts) RoseOfKali 22:44, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I am a lvl 4 KOABD, i have all of the above displayed, and i have rezoned plenty of ::::times....the monument has NOT changed to the appearance of the lvl 5 KOABD monument (like ::::it says it will) 10:21, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Weird. Maybe there are some other requirements we don't know of. RoseOfKali 19:25, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I am lvl 3 KOABD, I got all monuments completed, I rezoned, reloged, rearranged the displays, even tried with the graphics settings. Nothing. hasn't changed at all. 01:32, 20 January 2008 (UTC) It does not have to be changed. You don't have to post a screenshot to prove every little detail of something. I just confirmed this with a guildmate today. He is level 4 in KOABD. He did not have the beam of light shining on his monument. He put in his last destroyer weapon, daggers, not that it matters--no change immediately. He then came out to district 2 and added me to party. We went in---weirdly enough, no change. He was then showing me his destroyer daggers, then wanted to show that he was putting all his destroyer weapons on his heroes and what they looked like. We went back out and he added Goren, Vekk, and Melonni. When we went back in, the beam of ceiling light was shining on his monument. Don't know if adding heroes mattered, or if it was just a delay on the server. Either way, I took a screenshot to compare to when he gets levels 5 and 6 of KOABD. If some of you still don't believe, I don't see how I could take another screenshot that shows he is level 4 with a "full" beam of light monument of honor, but am willing to try if there are still doubters out there. Guardian of Elona 18:22, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::I followed your suggestions and worked a bit on unlocking my last hero (Anton) and inviting someone to my HoM and suprisingly it worked!!! My lvl 4 KoBD HoM upgraded to lvl 5!!! So as a conclusion it has to be either having all heroes unlocked on the account or just simply inviting someone else to see your HoM in addition to having all monuments completed. 08:02, 3 February 2008 (UTC) wish I knew how to post a screenshot here... full HoM display bug I filled my HoM when I had R2 in KoaBD. After inviting someone, the statue indeed changed to R3. Now, I am R3 in KoaBD, and of course my HoM is still full, but the statue didnt upgrade to R4, not even after adding some heroes or adding another person to my party. (15:44 GMT, 10 June 2008) :So, you brought in a person after upgrading in rank, and you statue did not upgrade accordingly? (Also, please sign by typing ~~~~ after your message.) RoseOfKali 00:03, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :: indeed. its even weirder now. Yesterday, I took 2 persons with me into my HoM, and it did show as R4 (which it should be). Today I went in again (alone), and it was back to R3. Entered with heroes, still R3. Entered with 1 hero and 2 heroes, R4. Entered with 3 henchies, back to R3. Full hero/hench party, still R3. Went in another time with 1 hero and 2 henchies, R3. Guess the system for 'R+1 when full HoM' doesnt work very good 13:47, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Apparently not... O_o Did you try reporting this to Anet? I'll put a note about this in the article. RoseOfKali 18:10, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::: I did report it, still waiting for a reply. Will post it when I get it 21:11, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::: Got word back from Anet: ::::'Thank you very much for contacting the Guild Wars Customer Support Team. We are currently investigating the problem you have reported and we will contact you back as soon as we have any news regarding this issue, or in case we require further information from your side. ::::We appreciate your patience and cooperation in this matter.' ::::Hopefully to be continued 16:51, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I hope so too. Mine did the same thing: downgraded for not reason (I didn't even get my next KOABD yet, just maxed one title), I brought a friend -> upgraded, zoned out and back in alone -> still upgraded, logged in 1 hour later, downgraded again... O_o RoseOfKali 20:56, 24 June 2008 (UTC) r6 + all monuments completed? I was wondering if anyone has gotten that and could tell if it still looks the same as r6 (which looks the same as r5 or r4 with all monuments complete :P) :Well, r5 looks different from r4, it has a column of light. We are still missing the screenie of normal r6, which, according to the above unsigned comment, looks the same as r5. This should be verified and noted on the r5 thumbnail, stating it's both r5 and r6. And I doubt that the look changes beyond r6. RoseOfKali 20:29, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::r4 with all monuments, according to the article, should look the same as r5, and the fact it looks the same as r6 i took form other comments you see on this discussion page. :::R6 + all monuments completed does not change the look. ::::Why do people so persistently not sign their comments? RoseOfKali 09:31, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Anons? -Ezekiel 04:55, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Because Project:Sign your comments wants to be higher than 75 on --Gimmethegepgun 05:02, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Did you say Project:Sign your comments? -Ezekiel 10:51, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yes, he did say Project:Sign your comments. Sloth 13:56, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::It is the same after r6, correct, even with completed monuments. Again, my graphics card blows, but you can contact me to take a look for yourself if interested.--Exa 01:22, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Just double checking, R4 -> R5, you sure R4 wasnt taken with the graphics set lower then R5? I can see a lot of detail missing in R4 compared to R5 but that may be because of the bonus light beam. -- Xeon 16:38, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Monument Resembles... Is it just my imagination, or does this monument resemble a Mursaat? Yamagawa 05:03, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :/agree Lost-Blue 05:06, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Uh... not really. O_o More than anything, it resembles the Eternal Sunspear statue, but with wings. Mursaat feathers look nothing like the wings on this monument. RoseOfKali 15:20, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Zaishen Title Displayable? :I think it is, but I'm not sure if it's confirmed (people may not have got that rank yet) RandomTime 16:03, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::It is, I just added it to the page. It looks really freaking cool, too. 08:12, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Tomb of the Primeval Kings every elite mission has one but this one? :Something like that... But Tomb is not really a "mission" or a "quest." RoseOfKali 03:40, 15 June 2008 (UTC) new tables formatting. Looks really nice and all, but... Wow, are those a lot of redlinks. Maybe we should keep it as plaintext until monument pictures are uploaded? Edit to add: It also clips with the tapestry/statue pictures at lower resolutions. 16:49, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Red links are good, reminds people to upload images asap. Width is set to 160px but doesn't mean someone cant change that if more width is required. -- Xeon 17:10, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::I would actually say less width, but that's just me. You can always click to zoom in. Also, the monument statue thumbnails should be redone. I'll see what I can do with it if nobody beats me to it. RoseOfKali 20:21, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::I was already working on that when you posted this. XD I put them into a progression-like table - they should probably be re-cropped to a uniform aspect ratio, but I can't do that right now. And of course if you had a different idea, it's probably better than mine. —Dr Ishmael 20:37, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Looks good to me. But yeah, need to get a uniform size ratio thingy going... RoseOfKali 16:26, 24 June 2008 (UTC) table of images Changed it to a table format, so that images can be included nicely, if you want to make the page smaller, go use css, to tired to do it. Width of images should be set to 160px, height doesn't matter so much. Light at the trophies is a problem, as you can see from my example image, so if someone finds a way to brighten trophies up consistently, describe it here so others can follow the instructions. -- Xeon 16:52, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Have you tried moving your mouse over the trophy whilst selected? Seems to work with characters and selectable objects, so it should work with statues... ICY FIFTY FIVE 17:00, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yea i tried that but the text comes up which is not so nice and the shine disappeared with ctrl+shift+h. So i was looking for another possible solution. -- Xeon 17:04, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::: F11 menu -> boost gamma a bit. Or get one of those monitors with a Lightscreen function; that can highlight a certain area on the screen w/o fucking up the colors. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:55, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::: Boosted gamma ingame doesn't show up in screenshots - they have a set level of brightness. Jennalee 14:57, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, I see... That's inpreferrable. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:03, 24 June 2008 (UTC) So I took some screenshots of the guardian statues, and tried to upload them, and it won't let me upload. I'll Browse to select the image, with the proper extension, select Screenshot, then hit Upload and all it does is clear the address in the Browse line. Did that with png, did that with jpg. WTF? here's one of them. Worked just fine here for some reason. O_o RoseOfKali 16:25, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Worked fine here, went back to main page to try again, same thing, just clears the damn image source address!! >_< HELP! RoseOfKali 16:28, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::And why are they all .png, anyway? RoseOfKali 16:30, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, so I had to go to Special:Upload and match the image name to get it to work. The table code in there is weird, for once. That may have something to do with me not being able to click the red link and upload the image. Second, the images should have the "|160px" on them, not the table width. Third, the images themselves should be larger than 160px, so you can zoom in and look at them closer if you want. Fourth, the current images seem to have post process effect or some other weird thing going. They don't look right. Anyway, I'll leave them all as png, because it's too much of a pain to re-upload everything, but I'll start redoing as many as I can with larger sizes, and put the image size limits on. RoseOfKali 16:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Anyway, I've uploaded some more images. Seems to work now from just clicking the red link. Dunno what the deal ws earlier. You can see the difference between mine and the old ones, which look kind of dull and brown-ish. All I did was mouse over the statue and rotate the camera so that the words appear just below the bottom of the statue and can be cropped, no special settings or anything. As it is now, I think the images are too big on the page, so I may change them to like 100 px or something. Also, I'll edit the table code to bring back the section headers, and make each section individually editable, because as it is now, my computer actually lags when I go to edit something in there... RoseOfKali 17:09, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :The PNGs are WAAAAAY too big - seem to average 190kB per file. I'm going to change the remaining redlinks to jpg, then take care of converting the existing images. —Dr Ishmael 18:34, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::Now you tell me... >_< Don't worry about the images, I will save mine as jpg and upload them again. I have all of the carto, canq, guardian, skill hunter, hero ones. Do the other ones that are there. RoseOfKali 18:41, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::You do seem to have better compression. O_o RoseOfKali 18:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I didn't even see your first note, I just went into bot-mode. XD I use a free program, Faststone Image Viewer, to batch convert images. Its defaults for JPG conversion are 90% quality and "ISLOW" DCT method (whatever that means). It reports file size savings after conversion - all those images totalled 4.6 MB as png, and now they're only 0.9 MB as jpgs. —Dr Ishmael 18:58, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Nice. XD I just need to learn to slide my Photoshop quality slider a little to the left. :P I'll do that in the future. It actually says what the final size will be, and I'll try to keep it around 50KB. I'm gonna be getting the rep ones finished up soon, so I'll get those up there. Wish me luck with conqueror after that. ^_^ And thanks for the credits. I removed all of them from the summaries, but they do belong in the upload log. :)RoseOfKali 19:04, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Wow, very nice job on the Monument pictures. /golfclap :D —Dr Ishmael 20:25, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. :D I had my old screenshots, but was missing R3, so had to find a person with one. :P The full HoM display bug helped me get both R4 and R5. :P Thanks for all your work, too. This page looks much better now. On to Fellowship? ^_^ RoseOfKali 21:00, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Question about Account-based halls If you choose "Show me the accomplishments of my account", will it combine the titles of multiple characters and display as if it were one? That is to say if I have 24 titles on 1 character and 1 different title on another, would I see a Rank 5 Display, or Rank 4? :It does not combine titles from different characters, only the actual statues displayed on all 5 monuments. The only max titles rank that counts is the character that's currently in the hall. So, if you achieve a "full" hall either on a specific character or account-wide, your statue will upgrade by 1 rank in that particular view. However, Joe Kimmes on the official wiki was considering making the titles cumulative from all characters (only unique titles would count, no duplicates) for displaying the Honor Monument backdrop, but there are no further details on whether this will happen or not. RoseOfKali 03:42, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Another KoaBD 'upgrade' bug I'm KoaBD rank 1 and I have all monuments filled except Valor. I only have 8 weapons displayed, though it's a mix-n-match of Destroyer and Tormented, and my Hall is treating me as if I'm KoaBD rank 2; a Rainbow Phoenix appears when I enter alone. I'm not sure what the specifics of this bug are, but Valor apparently doesn't need to be filled. Ethigenetic 08:31, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not sure what you mean by a bug. ANet has never stated when the phoenix spawns; everything published on the topic here (and at the official wiki) is speculative. Your experience seems in line with the likelihood that we have some of the details wrong. And now that the hall can display account-wide accomplishments, perhaps simply having one toon meet the requirements automatically entitles other toons to the phoenix (or perhaps just nearly so). —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 09:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::What's been stated, to the best of my knowledge, is 1. having all of your monuments 'filled' (all visual slots occupied) acts as one rank in the KoaBD track and 2. having KoaBD rank 2 spawns a Rainbow Phoenix. So, for a Rainbow Phoenix to appear, you need either two ranks in the maxed titles track or one rank plus all monuments filled. I have neither of these; I have one rank and my Valor monument, even account-wide, has only 8/11 of the visual spots filled out. Despite this, my Hall displays the statue as if I were rank two and a Rainbow Phoenix is available. Whether it's a bug or an oversight of some research, I don't know. All I know is you apparently don't need all of your monuments filled to gain the 'bonus' KoaBD rank. Ethigenetic 02:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: As a temporary measure, I've rephrased the bonus note to allow the possibility of other ways of seeing it boosted. I don't think enough research has been done to nail down the exact requirements. ::: I've also phrased the overall phenomenon as an anomaly: it's not clear whether the hall was designed to work like this, if it's a result of some of the various upgrades interfering with the update mechanisms, or something else. It's probably more than one bug, which would explain why the monument's behavior is anomalous (e.g. the conditions depend on which intended mechanics and which bugs are in conflict). ::: It probably ought to mention that this also allows the R. Phonenix to appear for lower ranked toons, since that is often the main reason people are interested in the details. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 02:31, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Again a KoaBD bug I went to my HoM to add a title statue, I am one title away from r1, and the statue looks like it would in r1. Got a screenshot of it :Hmm... You have a full display in all monuments besides Valor. Judging by the discussions here, seems like Valor has been doing some "funky" things of acting as full when it's not, and it's probably why your statue upgraded. Since you only have 2 weapons displayed, I'm gonna make a wild guess and say that for the purposes of upgrading the Honor statue and getting the phoenix, Valor is "full" with 1 weapon on display. *shrug* RoseOfKali 19:16, November 20, 2010 (UTC)